Soubi's Punishment
by Ren Sorano
Summary: Seimei finds Soubi having some "alone time" while looking at a photo of Seimei and punishes him.
1. Chapter 1

Soubi's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

Soubi was on his back, legs spread wide, one hand pumping himself roughly and the other stretched a little lower with two fingers deep inside himself. He gasped for breath as his fingers found the right spot and whimpered, jerking his hips upwards.

"Oh god . . . _yes_ . . . right there . . . hah . . . Seimei . . . _please_", he moaned.

He twisted his head to the side and his eyes found the photo of Seimei again. He didn't know who had taken it, but Seimei was almost smiling and his eyes were loving. His shirt was unbuttoned a little too far and he looked relaxed and very, very sexy.

Soubi shut his eyes again and imagined Seimei above him, wearing the same shirt from the photo, unbuttoned all the way now. Seimei buried deep inside Soubi and fucking him hard. He whimpered and thought of Seimei thrusting harder, pushing Soubi's legs even farther apart. He was close now, so close. He spread his legs wider on the bed and moved his hands faster.

"Seimei . . . Seimei. . .", he gasped," . . . ohhhhh . . . _fuck_ me . . . "

A hand suddenly slammed into the wall over the bed, the thud echoing throughout the apartment and Soubi froze, his eyes jerking open to see Seimei standing over him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled. Soubi had seen Seimei pissed off before, but very rarely like this. He was furious enough that his eyes were savage, not icy cold, and Soubi knew it wasn't good when Seimei showed emotion. People tended to get hurt. Soubi slowly and carefully took his hands off his body and raised them up, as if Seimei was holding a loaded gun to his head.

Seimei's eyes roved across the bed and took in Soubi's frightened face, bare body, and the half empty bottle of lube beside him, and then his eyes fell on the picture of himself next to Soubi. His eyes narrowed for a moment and then his hand was on Soubi's neck, lifting him up and slamming him into the wall next to the bed.

Seimei leaned in close to Soubi, carefully keeping their bodies from touching, and glared right into his eyes. "You think I would ever fuck you? Huh? You think you're good enough for me?"

Soubi gulped and tried to answer correctly but his voice didn't seem to be working and his answer came out as a whisper, "No . . . "

"No, what?" Seimei demanded roughly.

Soubi hesitated, trying to think of what Seimei wanted from him and then answered, "No, Aoyagi-sama".

Seimei watched him carefully for a minute and Soubi shivered. He felt trapped by that gaze. It felt like Seimei was trying to see right into his brain. Seimei finally let go of him and Soubi slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Kneel down at the foot of the bed," Seimei ordered and turned away. "forehead on the ground and hands crossed behind your back."

Soubi hurried to obey, not wanting to anger his Sacrifice any further. He knelt in position and put his head on the ground. He could hear Seimei going through the drawers in the kitchen and knew that he was going to be punished. He tried to figure out from the sounds what Seimei had in mind, hoping that it wouldn't be too severe. Usually he managed to enjoy Seimei's punishments, but the look in Seimei's eyes tonight scared him.

He didn't have to wait very long - Seimei was back in just a few minutes. He stood silently behind Soubi, which was unnerving. Soubi tried to see what he was holding without moving his head, but it was impossible. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seimei spoke,"Raise your hips".

Soubi complied instantly, bringing his hips up high and keeping his forehead on the ground, which left his ass up in the air.

"This is an order, Soubi," Seimei said sternly, "you will not pleasure yourself or let anyone else touch you in a sexual manner for one month. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Soubi said quickly.

"Yes, what?", Seimei growled.

"Yes, Aoyagi-sa-AH!" Soubi's answer was cut off abruptly as Soubi hit his ass, hard. As he gasped for breath, he realized just what Seimei had in his hand – the wooden paddle he'd bought from a fetish shop. Seimei hadn't actually used it on him yet. He'd left it at Soubi's place as a reminder that he belonged to Seimei and was subject to punishment. And, damn, this paddle hurt. It wouldn't break open his skin like Ritsu's belts and whips, but he probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a few days.

His reflections were cut short as Seimei paddled him again, and Soubi's training kicked in, urging him to take the pain without crying out. Soubi clenched his jaw and did his best to keep quiet as Seimei mercilessly hit him again and again, moving from one cheek to the next and then down his thighs and back up again. His skin began to burn and tears ran from his eyes, but Seimei didn't show any signs of stopping. If anything, he was hitting Soubi harder, and it was taking all of Soubi's willpower to stay in position, waiting passively for the next blow.

Finally, Seimei stopped, "Soubi?"

"Yes, Aoyagi-sama?"

"Repeat your punishment to me." Soubi relaxed a bit at his voice. Seimei seemed pleased, so hopefully he was almost done.

"I, I will not touch myself . . . or, uh . . . let anyone else touch me for one month."

"And are you going to obey?" Seimei purred.

Soubi gasped and tried to focus. "Yes, Aoyagi-sama."

"Say it. Say, I will be obedient."

"Yes," he whispered, "yes, I will be obedient." He shivered as he spoke, enjoying saying those words to Seimei. He'd said those same words so many times in his fantasies.

"All right, then. We're almost done," Seimei said, and then laughed. "Your ass is so red. Does it hurt?"

"Yes, Aoyagi-sama."

"Good," Seimei said, and Soubi felt a thrill of pleasure at pleasing his master. Then the paddle came down again, which made Soubi's body jerk, but it wasn't as hard as before. In fact, it really wasn't hurting very much at all, which left Soubi time to think. His mind wandered to the fact that he was nude and in a very submissive position in front of his beautiful and stern Sacrifice. Seimei, who was fully dressed and had Soubi at his mercy . . . and who was punishing his ass so fiercely. Soubi's cock started to twitch at the thought and when the paddle came down again, it suddenly felt different. Arousing. Seimei continued to paddle him, and Soubi found himself tensing his body to keep from pushing his ass out or spreading his legs.

"You're mine, to do with as I please," Seimei suddenly said, "and you _will_ obey me or I'll have you on your knees again."

As the paddle came down again, Soubi couldn't help it, he moaned. Seimei's words had him rock hard and thinking of ways Seimei could abuse him while he was on his knees.

Seimei paused for a minute and Soubi cringed . . . then Seimei reached down between his legs and groped him roughly. "Soubi! What the fuck? You're not supposed to be enjoying this!"

Soubi froze in dread of what was to come. Seimei was going to be angry again, probably just as much as before. The room was silent for a long, long moment and then Soubi jumped as something crashed and broke on the other side of the room. Seimei had thrown something, probably the paddle. What was Seimei going to use on him, then? His hands? He waited anxiously and then in confusion as Seimei walked away and dropped onto the sofa.

There was another long silence and then Seimei sighed. "This is supposed to be a punishment, Soubi. Damn it! How am I going to get you to obey me if I can't punish you properly?"

Soubi didn't answer or move from his assigned position on the floor. He didn't think Seimei really wanted an answer.

"You know, Soubi, I'm usually willing overlook the fact that you enjoy your punishments as long as I hurt you. But to become aroused during today's punishment is just . . . not acceptable." Seimei paused for a minute . . . "I will never touch you, much less take you. My body is reserved for someone else, someone pure and innocent, and I don't want you sullying me with your thoughts."

"We need to figure this out. All I can think of is to hurt you so badly that you're beyond pleasure. But if I seriously injure you, not only will I be without a Fighter while you're recovering, but that teacher of yours will be pissed off. He's still obsessed with you, that sick fuck."

The silence was broken as Seimei walked towards the door. Was he leaving? Soubi heard the rustle of fabric and Seimei's footsteps coming back to the sofa, then he heard the noise of a cell phone being dialed.

"Ritsu, we need to talk", Seimei said, and Soubi went numb.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

"Ritsu, we need to talk," Seimei said, and Soubi went numb.

_--"Hai?"--_

"It's about your pet."

_--"Sou-chan? He's not mine anymore."--_

"I can't fucking punish him properly!" Seimei shouted. "You've ruined him! He gets off on it almost every time."

_--"Heh. What happened?"--_

"I stopped by his place unexpectedly and found him jerking off to a photo of me."

_--"Of you? I didn't know you'd taken those kinds of photos, Seimei . . . "--_

"Not like that! It was just a photo that Rit- I mean, that a friend took. I had an extra copy and I gave Soubi one . . . "

_--"Hmm, well, what was he doing?"--_

"I was paddling him and he got hard as a rock."

_--"No, before that. When you caught him . . . what was he doing?"--_

"Oh." Seimei paused. "You really want to know?"

_--"I would be extremely interested in knowing exactly what he was doing."--_

"Well, how about if he tells you himself?"

_--"That would be . . . delightful."--_

"Hold on for a minute".

Soubi's heart fluttered as he listened to Seimei's end of the conversation. Was Seimei serious? He was really going to make him talk to Ritsu? It appeared so, as he came over and knelt next to Soubi.

"Sit up on your knees and keep your hands behind your back," he ordered, and then he spoke into the phone, "Ritsu? I'm going to put you on speakerphone. Can you hear us?"

_--"Hai, Seimei. Konbanwa, Sou-chan. I hear that you've been very naughty. Why don't you tell me about it?"--_

"Soubi," Seimei purred, "Ritsu wants to know what you were doing when I found you today. Why don't you tell him?"

Soubi was speechless. Seimei knew how he felt about Ritsu. He couldn't mean that, could he? He stared at Seimei, too shocked to obey.

Seimei's eyes narrowed at Soubi's hesitation and then his mouth curved into a smirk. "I said, tell Ritsu what you were doing when I came over today. Is there a problem?"

"No," Soubi answered, but his voice trembled as he said it and he knew that Seimei had picked up on it.

_--"Sou-chan, are you there? I'm waiting."--_

Soubi gulped and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was having trouble thinking; he knew what Seimei wanted him to do, but he just couldn't do it.

"Ah!" Suddenly his head was jerked backwards and he could feel Seimei's hand fisted in his hair. His eyes slid to Seimei's face and then quickly away as he saw his expression. Seimei was practically purring with happiness and his eyes were gloating. He'd found a weakness of Soubi's and was enjoying himself.

"Soubi, I'm not going to ask you again. Tell Ritsu what you were doing when I came over today."

"I . . . I . . . was . . ."

"Soubi," Seimei growled and his grip on Soubi's hair tightened.

". . . touching myself," Soubi managed to gasp out. He felt himself shaking even as he said it and closed his eyes, embarrassed that Ritsu still had this effect on him.

_--"Mmm, how intriguing. Tell me about it. Slowly, so I can picture it. What were you wearing?"--_

Soubi hesitated and looked at Seimei, but he could see there was going to be no escape. "Nothing," he answered quietly._  
_

_--"Ah, so you were naked. With that blonde hair falling everywhere, no doubt. And what position were you in?"--_

"On my back."

_--"And where were your hands?"--_

" . . . on my cock."

_--"Both of them? Or only one?"--_

"Just one."

_--"Ah, so the other one was . . . ?"--_

Soubi shut his eyes and answered, "On my ass." This was just a conversation, after all, just questions. It wasn't like this could really hurt him.

_--"Hmm . . . I feel like you're leaving something out. Tell me, Sou-chan, was there something inside you?"--_

Damn it, Ritsu was being merciless. "My fingers."

_--"How many?"--_

"Three."__

--"Were your legs spread?"—

"Yes."

_--"Sou-chan, that's not much of an answer. Let me hear you say it. Tell me that you spread your legs wide."--_

Soubi faltered again and found himself unable to speak. That had been one of Ritsu's pet phrases, ordering Soubi to spread his legs - the words that always started things. And now he was asking Soubi to say it back to him.

Seimei suddenly yanked hard on his hair again, and Soubi opened his eyes to find that he was gazing right into Seimei's eyes. "Say it," he snarled, "say it just like he's asking you to. And keep your eyes open."

"I . . . yes, I . . . " Soubi paused to swallow, his throat seemed so tight all of a sudden, "my legs were spread wide." He knew his eyes must be showing some emotion as Seimei smiled in that cold and predatory way of his, looking pleased.

_  
--"Hmm, lovely, just lovely. That must have been quite a view. Did it feel good?"--_

"Yes . . . "

Seimei laughed, "You should have heard him, moaning and thrashing so hard that he didn't even hear me come in."_  
_

_--"Oh, too bad. I would have loved to have heard that."--_

"You still want him, don't you?"

_--"Always. Sou-chan sounds so sweet when he's enjoying himself. I miss that."--_

Soubi flinched inwardly at Ritsu's words and tried desperately to remain calm. He focused instead on Seimei, on the lovely face that was so close to his. The strong fingers gripping his hair. But even that didn't prepare him for what Seimei said next.

"Well, would you like to hear him right now?"

--_"Now? You mean . . . "--_

"Yes, I'll make him come for you."

_--"Seimei, you're too generous. But are you sure he'll cooperate? I know you're not going to touch him."--_

"Then he'll touch himself. He seems to be quite good at that."

Soubi sat there on the floor, dazed, as Seimei let go of his hair and put the phone down on the edge of the bed. "Come here, Soubi."

He slowly moved to Seimei's side, still on his knees, and Seimei grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him into position next to the bed. He could see the phone now, right next to him, and tried not to think about what was going to happen next.

"Ritsu, are you ready?"

_--"Hai, Seimei."--_

Ritsu's voice sounded a bit breathless and Soubi tried not to think about what _that_ meant, either. And then Seimei dropped to his knees on Soubi's other side and Soubi knew that he'd run out of time.

Seimei gathered Soubi's hair tightly in his hand and slowly but firmly pulled Soubi's head back. Soubi shivered a bit – he liked being held like this, liked Seimei restraining him. Seimei held him like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, letting Soubi know who was in control.

Then he leant over so his mouth was right next to Soubi's ear and said, loud enough for Ritsu to hear, "Soubi, do you know what you're going to do? You're going to jerk off for Ritsu, so he can hear your lovely little moans."

He paused for a moment, and Soubi was silent. Seimei was in his strict master mode and Soubi wasn't to speak unless ordered to.

"And, Soubi . . . I expect you to be loud enough for Ritsu to hear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aoyagi-sama."

"All right, then. Let's begin. Touch yourself."

Soubi moved his hand to his cock and began to stroke himself. He was already halfway erect just from Seimei restraining him and his nearness.

_--"Is he doing it?"--_

"Yes, of course. But you can't see him, can you? Let's see . . . "

"Ah!" Soubi gasped out loud as Seimei grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it violently. This was one of the few places that Seimei would touch him, although he always washed his hands thoroughly afterwards.

"Oh, you're hard now, aren't you, Soubi?" Seimei smirked and gave him another order, "Faster. Rougher. I know you like it like that."

Soubi obeyed, pumping his cock roughly, getting more and more excited at Seimei's words. Seimei ordering him how to masturbate was such a turn-on; he could almost forget why he was doing this and who was listening.

"Oh . . . oh, god," he moaned and was rewarded with a hard yank on his hair.

_--"Oh, Sou-chan, you sound so sexy. I should be recording this. I could add it to my library."--_

Soubi closed his eyes at the sound of Ritsu's voice. He wanted this to be just Seimei and him, Seimei using him the way he'd always dreamed of, Seimei having his way with him.

"Soubi, open your eyes," snarled Seimei. "This is not one of your sick fantasies -this is for Ritsu. And I don't think you're being loud enough."

He released Soubi's hair suddenly and stood up. "No, don't stop. Put your forehead on the bed right next to the phone. Good. Just like that." He reached out and pulled Soubi's hips back suddenly, bringing Soubi's ass up and out.

Soubi continued to pump himself as he waited for what was coming next. If it were anyone else that had him in this position, he'd assume he was about to get fucked . . . but this was Seimei. He wasn't going to screw Soubi - he'd probably thought up something painful and was happily preparing to administer it.

Seimei walked up behind him then. "All right, Ritsu, this should be a bit better." His hand roughly grabbed Soubi's hair again and then the paddle hit Soubi's bare cheeks.

"Ah!" Soubi was so surprised that he cried out.

"Good, very good, Soubi. Keep making noise – I want Ritsu to hear you. And don't stop stroking yourself."

The paddle came down again and Soubi moaned.

_--"Ha! You're going to paddle him while he jerks off?"--_

Soubi could hear Seimei's smile as he spoke, "I thought you might like that."

_--"I always liked punishing him. Mmm, Sou-chan, louder, please. I want to hear you."--_

Seimei brought the paddle down even harder at Ritsu's words. "Ahnn . . . oh, god . . . " Soubi moaned. It was embarrassing as hell to be doing this with Ritsu listening, but he couldn't help getting turned on. He was so fixated on Seimei, so desperate for any affection or physical contact, and to be allowed to be sexual in front of him was a dream come true.

"You like this, don't you Soubi?" Seimei gloated.

"Oh . . . _oh_ . . . please!"

"Tell me you like it," ordered Seimei, paddling him firmly.

"Hahn . . . oh, yes . . . ah!" It was hard to concentrate, but Soubi managed to get the words out somehow. "I . . . _like_ it . . . "

"You belong to me, don't you?"

"Oh, _yes . . ._"

"And you'll obey me, won't you? You'll do whatever I say, like a good little toy."

"Ahn . . . ohhh . . . yes . . . "

"Do you want me to stop?" murmured Seimei. "Hmmm?"

"No!" Soubi cried. "Please, don't stop!"

"Oh, so you want to be punished?"

"Hah!" Soubi's cock jerked at those words. Yes, he wanted Seimei to punish him. He wanted Seimei to throw him down on the bed and punish him. Hard.

"Soubi, are you listening? If you want to be punished, then beg me. Beg me to punish you."

"Oh . . . please . . . "

"I said, beg me." Seimei growled and brought the paddle down especially hard. "Beg me to punish you or I'll stop."

"Please . . ._ please_ . . . " Soubi panted. What was he supposed to say? He was so close to coming, jerking his cock so roughly while Seimei paddled him. "Please . . . punish me."

"Then come for me, Soubi. Come for Ritsu and me."

Soubi shivered all over at those words. Come for me, Seimei had said. He bit his lip hard to keep from calling Seimei's name and then came violently, crying out wordlessly as he spilled himself over his hand and onto the floor.

Soubi collapsed against the side of the bed, breathing hard. There was silence for a few long moments and then Ritsu spoke . . .

_--"Ah, Sou-chan, we haven't come together in so long."--_

Soubi cringed inwardly at those words but tried to keep his body from showing any reaction. If Seimei knew Ritsu's involvement bothered him so much, he wouldn't hesitate to use it against him in the future.

Seimei snorted. "You came just from hearing him?"

_--"Mmm, yes, he still gets me so worked up."--_

"You know, I still don't understand why you gave him to me. If I wanted someone so much, I'd never give him up. Not for anything in the world."

_--"Sometimes duty comes first . . . "--_

"But wouldn't having him mean more to you than anything else? You should have just taken him and run. You could have kept him locked up somewhere as your personal sex slave."

_--"Well, looking back, that seems like an excellent idea. But it's too late now."--_

"Yes, he's mine now. Anyway, thanks for your help tonight."

_--"It was my pleasure. I'd be happy to assist you again anytime, especially in person."--_

"I'll keep that in mind, Ritsu. Sayonara." Seimei picked up the phone and ended the call. "Now, Soubi, we're not quite done yet."

Fuck! Soubi cursed to himself. There was more?

"I have to go out and pick something up. You have five minutes to clean up and then I want you on the bed, in the exact position I found you earlier. But keep your hands above your head, wrists crossed. You'll wait there until I return, no matter how long it takes. If I return and don't find you exactly as I ordered, the rest of your punishment will be doubled."

From the corner of his eyes, Soubi saw Seimei turn and walk out, not even waiting to see if Soubi was obeying his instructions. He sighed and then got up, quickly heading to the bathroom to wash up as ordered. He wouldn't put it past Seimei to "forget" something and come back in exactly 5 minutes and 1 second, just to see if he could catch Soubi out of place. Which, of course, would mean extra punishment - Seimei's favorite.

He finished and was in position on the bed in less than 5 minutes. He didn't bother to get dressed; Seimei hadn't ordered it and probably wanted his skin bare for whatever else was on tonight's menu. Soubi sighed again - it was such a shame that Seimei wouldn't sleep with him. The two of them were so compatible otherwise. Seimei liked giving pain and Soubi liked taking it. Everything would be so perfect if Seimei would just take him after he finished his sadistic little games.

His thoughts turned to tonight's game and he frowned. Seimei really had gone a bit too far. It revolted him to have performed like that for Ritsu. He'd promised himself to keep his distance from his former guardian, as it was all too easy to fall back into old habits and obey him, giving him exactly want he wanted . . . and then feeling so much disgust for himself afterwards. Whether he liked it or not, Ritsu would always own a part of him.

He tried to distract himself by thinking of Seimei's words, of Seimei saying that he belonged to him, but for some reason he just felt a strange sense of loss. Shouldn't those words make him happy? All he wanted in the world was for his Sacrifice, that tall, beautiful boy, to own him, to take possession of him. But Seimei would never really possess him, not the way he wanted him to. Belonging to Seimei just made him feel hollow and lost. At least with Ritsu, Soubi had been able to pretend that the man's obsession with him was love. And in a twisted way, maybe it really was.

He grimaced as one of his legs started to cramp up. Lying on his back with his legs spread so wide and his knees drawn up was not going to be comfortable for very long. His ass was throbbing, too, from the two paddlings he'd received. He wouldn't be surprised if Seimei took a few hours to come back to the apartment, just because he knew Soubi was waiting for him in an uncomfortable position.

Soubi searched for something to occupy his thoughts and suddenly remembered the photo of Seimei. He didn't see it anywhere, so Seimei had probably taken it back, but that image would be forever etched on his brain - Seimei looking so gentle and loving. He wondered who had taken the photograph. Whoever it was, he'd love to meet him. Anyone who could bring that look to Seimei's face must be special. Very special indeed.


End file.
